1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traveling toy, more particularly to a traveling toy that has an unstable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a toy vehicle has at least three wheels for assuring stability on a support ground. There is a conventional two-wheeled traveling toy having an otherwise unstable structure, and equipped with a feedback control system that includes a controller and a plurality of sensors and actuators for maintaining the center of mass of the entire traveling toy. Although this conventional two-wheeled traveling toy is interesting, it has a complicated structure and is relatively expensive.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Patent No. 367882 (Application No. 087218669) discloses a conventional modified spinning top 1 that is capable of maintaining its orientation through gyroscopic effect. However, the conventional modified spinning top 1 cannot travel linearly on a horizontal surface, and is capable of such linear traveling only when being placed on an inclined surface 2.